


Seasonal Best

by Aliea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hockey, Ice Skating, M/M, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Unilock, but then he is always a bit not good, i hate tag's, john is screwed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliea/pseuds/Aliea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John joined the hockey team because he loved the ice, he joined to have some fun. He was never to know it would lead him to someone that would steal his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasonal Best

**Author's Note:**

> Omg another story!
> 
> But this one will be all love and ice skating and aww feelings, not at all angsty and guy wrenching like my other stories :D
> 
> So enjoy!!

"You coming Watson?" Stamford shouted as John took one more lap on the ice.

"Not tonight Mike, need to head off home early." John called back as he hit the straight and picked up his speed.

"Right, see ya in the morning then!" Mike never gave John the chance to answer just left,  the sound of the doors closing echoing through the now empty ice rink.

Slowing, John allowed his current momentum to keep him going till he came to a complete stop in the middle of the ice.

Tilting his head back he allowed his eyes to close as he once again started to move, letting his legs move without any real purposes, he just wanted to glide, to move without direction, without need, to feel as though he was flying.

He loved to skate, to feel the air rushing through his hair, loved the feel of freedom, of peace that it gave him. 

As he moved across the ice, he twisted and turned, he was no ice dancer, he lacked the grace, the build. So to allow him on the ice as much as possible he joined the local hockey team. They weren't good, in fact they were awful, but they had fun and John always got the chance to skate on his own for a few minutes after practice, before the next time slot was taken which would be any minute now.

As he reached the exit the doors to the rink opened and in walked the skating coach John always saw come in, but as always she was on her own.

"Hello John dear." The woman greeted with a bright smile.

"Hello Mrs H. Was just finishing off." John moved to the bench and sat to undo his skates.

"No problem dear, my student wont be here for another few minutes." She said as she stepped into the ice and walked around checking the ice.

"Oh you boys do make a mess sometimes."

John had just finished putting his shoes on and went to stand at the wooden partition. 

"Yeah, sorry about that." He muttered as he watched her checking over the worse of the holes in the ice.

"Not to worry, if Sherlock wanted perfect ice he would come in before you guys mess it up."

"So why doesn't he?" John had never met this Sherlock person, but Mrs H had talked about him enough that John felt as though he had met him.

"Because he's a stubborn idiot who doesn't like others to watch." 

John smiles and shakes his head slightly. "Doesn't he compete?"

"Of course he does dear, but those are different."

"Right."

"You best go, he will be here soon."

"Yeah, and we don't want the great Sherlock Holmes to have an audience." John picked up his skates and bad throwing the latter over his should. "See ya Mrs H." 

Making his way to the door he pushed it open with his shoulder and headed towards the car park. He hadn't lied when he said he needed to get home, his mum needed him to help with Harry, another intervention, even though it really was the last thing he wanted to do.

As he reached his car he patted his pockets looking for his keys, not finding them he dropped his bag to the ground and started to search through it, but still he couldn't find them.

"Damn it!" Packing everything back into his bag, he shoved it under his car and made his way back towards the rink, searching the ground as he went hoping he had dropped them. Once back inside he asked at the desk if anyone had handed in any keys, but no, they hadn't so he made his way towards the ice.

However before he opened the doors he paused at hearing music, a violin solo and cursed.

He knew he shouldn't go in, knew that he should give who ever Sherlock was the privacy he wanted, but John needed his keys!

Taking a deep breath John slowly pushed the doors open, he went slowly, not wanting to draw attention and once threw he was able to close them without a sound. Smiling at his skill he turned to the ice and then just froze.

The man on the ice was flying, he was moving across the frozen surface with such grace and skill that John could do nothing other than watch. His tall frame move in such a way that John couldn't help but follow each curve and dip of his body. He was built to perfection and he was strong, his core muscle flexing beautifully as he moved, as he spun and jumped. 

John was hypnotised by the pure skill being displayed before him and when the man came to a stop, ending when the music ended John let out the breath he hadn't been aware he had been holding.

"Brilliant Sherlock! Very good. Now, we need to work on..." Mrs Hudson's voice continued to talk but John's hearing had vanished as Sherlock placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head back as he took in much needed oxygen, his damp dark curls clung to the side of his long neck and when he turned to finally face John, John was lost.

Sherlock was stunning. Even from where John stood he could make out that the eyes were unusual in colour, his features were sharp but perfect and his body, now swaying slightly as he moved over to Mrs H, was just as stunning when not flying across the ice. 

John had heard of love at first sight, he had heard about how it could either hit full on or take weeks even months for you to realise what it was that was happening and of course he always laughed at it. How could you fall in love with someone you didn't even know?

He now knew that the answer to that was that it was easy.

John Watson, twenty three years of age had just fallen totally in love with a complete stranger, and what was more, this complete stranger was male and looking straight at John with narrowed eyes.

"John dear! Are you okay?"

"What?" John asked blinking a few times as he held Sherlock’s cold eyes before looking at Mrs H. "Sorry...I...lost my keys! I thought they might have dropped out of my bag."

"Oh? Okay well go look quickly." Mrs H said with a wave of her hand.

John moved quickly to the bench he had been sat at earlier and stared to look around on the floor for his keys.

"This is tedious Emma." A deep baritone voice said from the ice as the sound of skates cut across the frozen surface.

"Be nice young man, John is a nice young man." John smiled slightly then spotted his keys tucked up against the leg of the bench.

"Found them!" He said happily as he held them up for the others to see.

"Excellent, now leave." Sherlock nodded towards the door.

"Sherlock!"

"It's okay Mrs H." John's smile had left his face but he still found himself watching as Sherlock made a circuit of the ice. "I'll see you next week." He muttered as he made to the door, stopping just as he went to open it and turned back to watch as Sherlock leapt from the ice, spun effortlessly through the air and landed perfectly. Pulling the doors open he left quickly, headed back to his car, retrieved his bag and got in the car.

Sitting there for a moment he lent his head down and hit it against the steering wheel a few times.

"Great, just great, you had to go and fall in love. But it couldn't be some nice med student. No, it had to be the stuck up, stunningly beautiful, male, ice dancer! Well done Watson, extremely well done!"


End file.
